gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Terri-Will Relationship
The Terri-Will Relationship, also known as Werri, Twill, Del-Shuester, and Till, is the former romantic relationship and marriage between Terri Del Monico and William Schuester. They were high school sweethearts who got married. Their marriage was strained throughout the first half of season 1 and ended in a divorce when Will discovered Terri's fake pregnancy. They separated in Mattress, their divorce started in The Power of Madonna and was finalized in Funk, when they signed the divorce papers at Will's apartment. Overview Season One Will and Terri met in high school (where he was the Glee "golden boy" and she was head cheerleader) and later married. Five years into the marriage, they began to slip apart due to their differences. Terri was not being supportive of Will's passion, and was obsessed with money, while Will developed feelings for his co-worker, the school guidance counselor Emma Pillsbury. Terri discovers she is pregnant, only to find out that she is actually having a hysterical pregnancy. Seeing how happy the news of the pregnancy makes Will, Terri panics. Instead of telling Will the truth, she begins to fake the pregnancy in order to keep them together. In Mattress, Will finally discovers she has been lying to him and was planning to adopt his pregnant student, Quinn's baby behind his back and pass it off as her own. Will is angry and hurt and leaves her. In Sectionals, Terri tries to reconcile but Will tells her that he can no longer feels as he once did for her and later shares his first kiss with Emma. Will files for divorce in The Power of Madonna and it is finalized in Funk. Season Two In Britney/Brittany, Terri interrupts Will's car ride with Emma and starts an argument with him in front of her, claiming that he doesn't have enough money to spend on expensive things and that the car will be repossessed. This argument turns into Terri stating that she believes Will still has feelings for her and will return to her one day. Will leaves, flustered and upset. In The Substitute, Terri drops by Will's house when she finds out he is sick. She makes it her mission to take care of him, and though he declines at first, he realizes that he's lonely and lets her be his temporary caretaker. The two end up sleeping together. While Will's substitute Holly Holiday is over at Will's house, Terri drops by, mistaking them for a couple and ends up insulting her. She then insists that the only woman Will will ever love is her and Will kicks her out of his house, telling her to never come back and what they did was a mistake. In Blame It On The Alcohol, it is revealed that Terri drove Will to drink in high school. In A Night Of Neglect, Terri becomes a member of Sue's League of Doom, probably to get Will back. In Funeral, Terri makes sure the glee club get their tickets to nationals. Will gives her a hug and tells her he loved her. Later he walks away with Emma, leaving Terri upset. Episodes For Pilot Will brings Terri lunch at work and calls her beautiful. They kiss and she calls him handsome. She later announces that she's pregnant, which makes Will pleased and excited. Will is ready to become an accountant to better support Terri and their unborn child. Showmance Terri allows Will to believe that the nonexistent baby is a boy, which pleases him. Throwdown Will accompanies Terri to the doctor's office, where he is led to believe that the baby is a girl. Will tears up with happiness. The Substitute Will gets sick and his neighbor calls Terri. She helps him get better and the two sleep together. A Night of Neglect At the League of Doom meeting Sue states that everyone there hates Will Schuester, but Terri says she does not... although she does hate the Glee Club. Funeral Terri tells Will that she's moving to Miami for a job opportunity. She gives Will and New Directions first-class plane tickets to NYC, as she complained to the plane company. Episodes Against Pilot Will decides to spend sixty dollars per month on New Directions behind Terri's back, and Emma has a crush on Will. Terri asks what is wrong with him when he brings her an unhealthy lunch and complains when he says he has work later now. She is not supportive of his plans to take the glee club on a field trip, and he is upset that she spends too much at Pottery Barn. Showmance Will and Emma nearly kiss during his night shift at the school. Mash-Up Will helps Emma with her dance lessons. Mattress Will discovers one of Terri's fake baby bumps and confronts her about it. She reveals that she is not actually pregnant, but faked it because she didn't want Will to leave her. As Will leaves the apartment, Terri begs him to stay, screaming to no avail that she loves him. Sectionals Terri attempts to reconcile but Will says he no longer feels love for her. He tells Emma that he has left his wife, implying that he wants to be with her. He later kisses her. Hell-O Will and Emma are seeing each other. He kisses Vocal Adrenaline's coach Shelby Corcoran. The Power of Madonna Will and Emma make an attempt to have sex. He later files for a divorce from Terri and tells Emma to wait for him. Funk The divorce is finalized in this episode. Later, Terri remembers Will and replaces Finn asking her a question with him. Britney/Brittany Terri comes and disturbs Emma and Will's car ride. Terri forces Will to sell the car. The Substitute Terri sees Will and Holly and gets jealous. She throws a fit and calls herself Will's wife. Will ends up asking her to leave and to never come back. A Night of Neglect Terri joins a club leaded by Sue made to destroy the glee club. Since Terri knows that the glee club happy, this questions if she cares about his feelings. Funeral Sue needs Terri, along with Howard Bamboo, to hack into Principal Figgins mail and send a letter to the airline company to switch the New Directions flight and destroy Will's dreams. Quotes Category:Relationships